totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Meksykańskie safari
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 3/13 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój Złotych W zespole panuje nerwowa atmosfera. Każdy wrogo na siebie patrzy. Sytuację próbuje opanować Isabella. Isabella : '''W porządku. Przegraliśmy wczoraj, ale powód porażki odpadł. Możemy zająć się teraźniejszością? '''Daniel : Jestem za! Crystal : '''Ja również. ^^ '''Tatiana : Masz rację. Nie powinniśmy wracać do przeszłości. ;3 Isabella : '''Spk. '''Alysha : '''Kto chce czerwone winko? :3 '''Wszyscy (poza Oliverem i Philem) : JA! <3 Oliver : Nie piję. Wolę papieroski. Phil : '''A ja dragi. (please) '''Alysha : Żal. Jak tutaj dostaniesz ataku to na moją pomoc nie licz. ;u; Phil : 'Dzięki. xD '''Alysha : '''Luzik. xD Pokój Zwierzeń '''Phil : '''Fajna ta Alysha. Taka niezależna i śmiała. Muszę być miły chociaż dla niej, a może się ze mną umówi. <3 '''Alysha : '''Phil? Taki trochę cwelek. Cwianiaczy, kozaczy, a pewnie gdyby przyszło co do czego, to by zwiewał. Znam takich jak on na wylot. :x Willa - Pokój Zielonych ''Ta ekipa delektuje się likierami, ekskluzywnym alkoholem i gra w butelkę. '''Kimberly : '''I wypada na.... Fatiha! '''Fatih : Wyzwanie of course. :v Kimberly : '''Oki. Rozbierz się i zatańcz przede mną całkiem nago. :P '''Aisha : Weź, bo zwymiotuję. (please) Kimberly : '''Wolisz dziewczyny? '''Aisha : '''Nie. -.- Po prostu nie lubię widoku nagich obnażańców. >_< '''Fatih : '''To musisz na chwilę wyjść. XD '''Aisha : '''Dobra. Wziąć bitą śmietankę? :> '''Cindy : Weź, nawpierdalam jej Terrencowi do łóżka. Terrence : Ej! Cindy : Dobra... no to Liamowi. ;p Liam : '''Tylko spróbuj. -_- '''Cindy : Wolisz do ryja? Liam : Goń się. >_> Antek : '''Oh my... weź się trochę wyluzuj. :v '''Liam : Nie. Evelynn : Ja cię rozluźnię! Lubisz na ostro? <3 Liam : Spieprzaj dziwko. Evelynn : 'Czyli lubisz. Chodź tutaj spięty dupku! <3 ''Wszyscy patrzą na to z obrzydzeniem. '''Aisha : Za chwilę na prawdę się porzygam... Kimberly : '''Ja chyba też będę haftować... ;-; '''Evelynn : Co powiecie na orgię?! <3 Wszyscy : '''O_O Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kimberly : Ta laska ma coś z głową... jebnięta. :v Cindy : '''I jak ja mam ją tolerować? Zachowanie godne szmaty. ;__; '''Evelynn : '''Orgie to moja specjalność. <3 '''Liam : '''Wkurwiają mnie wszyscy po kolei. Najbardziej ta idiotka Evelynn. Orgia? Pewnie już w gimbazie to robiła. A może i w podstawówce. >_< Willa - Salon '''Don : Dzień dobry zawodnicy! Pora wybrać dzisiejszych kapitanów! Antek : '''Chcę nim być. :D '''Don : Najpierw Zieloni. Waszym kapitanem zostaje.................... Antek! Antek : Tak! :) Don : '''Teraz Złoci. Waszym kapitanem dzisiaj będzie...................... Tatiana! '''Tatiana : Oooo... Mhm. Pokój Zwierzeń Tatiana : '''Cudownie... dzisiaj spinamy dupy i wygrywamy, bo to ja mam zamiar być płatnikiem. :d Willa - Salon '''Don : Ubierzcie się w dresy, bo możecie się dziś trochę ubrudzić. Wyruszamy za 15 minut! 15 minut później... wyruszają w podróż do celu wyzwania. Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają na małą fermę, gdzieś na wsi. Daniel : '''Patrzcie, mućki! '''Antek : Tak! Kocham krówki! <3 Jeśli to jest związane z dzisiejszym wyzwaniem, to wygramy! :D Evelynn : 'Mhm. O! Tam są też węże! Widzę pytony! <3 '''Antek : '.......... :dddd '''Kimberly : '''Ty mnie naprawdę przerażasz. '''Evelynn : '''Wiem! Fajnie, że tak mówisz. <3 '''Liam : Możecie się zamknąć? Próbuję się zrelaksować. Aisha : To się relaksuj, nie zwracaj uwagi na Evelynn. Liam : '''Gdyby się dało... -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : '''Mam dosyć tej zasranej Evelynn. Muszę ją jakoś wyoutować, bo oszaleje. >:( '''Evelynn : '''Specjalnie denerwuję Liam'a. Zgaduję, że teraz chce mnie wykopać, co jest jedną z części mojego planu. Nie pozwolę się wyrzucić, rzecz jasna, ale obczaiłam go. Ma bardzo słabe nerwy, więc cały dzień wkurzania go prawdopodobnie przyczyni się do jego rezygnacji. Tak będę niszczyć tych frajerów po kolei. <3333 Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Dzisiejesze wyzwanie nazwałem "Meksykańskim safari", co powinno wam mówić, na czym będzie ono polegało. '''Phil : '''Będziemy musieli robić zdjęcia jakichś gównianych sierściuchów i uciekać przed nimi? '''Crystal : '''Tylko nie sierściuchom, matole. Zwierzętom... >_> '''Phil : '''Jedno i to samo. Gdzie aparaty? '''Don : '''To nie takie safari idioto. Będziecie musieli złapać dziś po trzy króliki, dwie kury, jedną owcę, jedną kozę, krowę i cztery pytony. Który zespół pojawi się tutaj ze wszystkimi zwierzątkami jako pierwszy, wygra. Ich kapitan zostanie płatnikiem, a czek kapitana przegranych trafi automatycznie do skrzynki, razem z nim na obrady pojadą jeszcze dwie osoby, które drużyna wskaże w Skarbcu. Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. '''Don : Tak myślałem. Safari czas zacząć! Ruszajcie! Drużyny ruszają. Pokój Zwierzeń Crystal : 'Przyroda, a zwłaszcza fauna jest piękna. Dlaczego mamy łapać te bezbronne stworzonka? Takie kochaniutkie... Beznadzieja. -.- Wyzwanie ''Złoci łapią króliki, a Zieloni zaczynają od kur. '''Isabella : '''No złapże tego królika! Boisz się, czy co? '''Crystal : '''Nie boję się, ale to nie jest w porządku. Co one nam zrobiły, ze musimy je łapać? '''Phil : '''Kurwa, to jest nasze wyzwanie. Łap go! '''Alysha : Chcesz nas sabotować? >O Crystal : 'Nie! Ale te króliczki są takie słodziutkie. Biedactwa. :( '''Daniel : '''Masakra, weź idź się schowaj i popłacz. Żal... ''Crystal policzkuje Daniela. '''Crystal : '''Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? '''Daniel : Nie... >_< Tatiana : '''Ogarnij się, bierz tego uszastego i lecimy stąd, takie to trudne dla ciebie?! '''Crystal : Sama go złap, jak jesteś taka mądra. Tatiana : Jprdl... DOBRA. Tatiana łapie jednego królika i wsadza go do worka. Tatiana : 'Zostań se tutaj i się polituj nad nimi, my mamy zadanie do wygrania. >:( '''Crystal : '''Och... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Crystal : '''Biedne maleństwa... I o co oni mają pretensje? Mam po prostu miękkie serce i boli mnie krzywda zwierząt. Dlaczego nie mogą tego zrozumieć? '''Tatiana : '''Jeżeli to przegramy, to tylko przez Crystal i jej "dobre" serce. Niech się nie posra nad tymi zwierzakami. Też nie lubię, gdy ktoś je krzywdzi, ale dzisiaj mamy takie, a nie inne wyzwanie. Powinna pójść do psychologa i tam się wyżalać. To nie miejsce dla słabych ludzi, przykro mi. Wyzwanie ''Zieloni mają dużą przewagę nad Złotymi. '''Antek : '''Tak jest drużyno! Taka ma być współpraca! '''Fatih : '''Dobrze, złapaliśmy kózkę. Co jeszcze zostało? '''Terrence : Węże i krowa. Aisha : Zacznijmy od krowy. Cindy : O tak! Przy wężach dostanę zawału. ;d Evelynn : Interesujące... <3 Cindy : '''Co? O nie... nawet o tym nie myśl! >:( '''Evelynn : Skąd wiesz, o czym myślę? <3 Cindy : Widzę to w twoich oczach złośliwej suki. Evelynn : '''Powinnaś zostać jasnowidzem. <3 '''Antek : '''No chodźcie, mućka na nas czeka! xD '''Kimberly : '''O bym się tylko za bardzo nie ubrudziła. ;-; Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kimberly : Macie pojęcie ile kosztowały mnie te szpilki? 2k dolców! Nie żałuję, bo są zajebiste i ogólnie. Problemem jest dzisiejsze wyzwanie, już trochę się pobrudził. Jak ich nie dopiorę, to 2k w dupie. A wtedy zapierdole Dona. :* Wyzwanie Zieloni trudzą się z krową, dzięki czemu Złoci ich doganiają. Isabella : '''Tak! Dogoniliśmy ich! '''Oliver : Wspaniale. Daniel : '''Może trochę większy entuzjazm? :p '''Oliver : '''Cudownie. '''Tatiana : '''Nie jesteś zbytnio żywy. Nie umarłeś przypadkiem? '''Oliver : Myślę, że jeszcze nie, ale mogę się mylić. Sprawdzisz? Tatiana : Gdybym tylko mogła... Alysha : Ja mogę i wiem jak to zrobić. Ściągaj gatki. Wszyscy : What? Alysha : '''Czytałam gdzieś, że jeśli mężczyzna umiera, to mu nie staje. '''Daniel : '''A no tak, było gdzieś coś takiego. xD '''Oliver : '''Chyba nie mówisz o tym, że chcesz.... '''Alysha : Czy ciebie za przeproszeniem POPIERDOLIŁO? Masz mnie za tą dziwkę Evelynn? Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu dla pewności, że żyjesz chciałam zobaczyć, czy jakbyś obejrzał parę nagich fotek z neta, to dostałbyś erekcji. Jeśli nie, to albo jesteś gejem, albo nie żyjesz. Oliver : '''Wiesz, bardzo chciałym taki teścik przeprowadzić, no ale mamy wyzwanie i w ogóle... '''Alysha : '''A chuj mnie to, dajesz. '''Isabella : To się nazywa bezpośredniość. XDDD Daniel : '''Alysha, nie rób tu burdelu, poczekaj z tym do wieczora. xD '''Alysha : '''Wieczorem to może mnie tu już nie być. ._. '''Phil : Ja mogę specjalnie dla ciebie urządzić striptiz, ale jak wygramy. *-* Alysha : '''O tak, supi. Jeżeli wygramy, to cię przestestuję Oli. Pilnuj się tam. ;* Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : Fajna laska, ale trochę się jej boję. Bezwstydnica. xD Alysha : '''To nie moja wina, że hormony dalej buzują. Bezprzerwanie od 7 lat. :o Nieważne, spinam dupencję i daję czadu, bo chce striptiz. Awww >:) '''Phil : Głupi padalec chce mi odebrać Alyshę. Nie pozwolę temu zjebańcowi na to. Ona będzie moja! >:) Wyzwanie Drużyny były prawie w tym samym czasie na mecie, ale o kilka sekund jedna wyprzedziła drugą. Don : '''Zwycięzcami dzisiejszego wyzwania są....................................... .... .. . ... ... . . . .. .. . . '''ZŁOCI! Złoci : '''Taaaaak!!!! :D '''Alysha : Będzie striptiz!!! <33333 Phil : '''Dla ciebie mogę go robić bez przerwy. <3 '''Oliver : Za to ja nigdy. :x Alysha : I tak mój teścik cię nie minie. Zobaczysz w willi! >) Oliver : O_O Tatiana : Tylko nie idźcie na całość, bo zmienię o was opinię o 360 stopni. ;_; Alysha : '''Kolejna ma mnie za tą szmatę Eve. Nie, nie będzie nawet buzi. ;d '''Tatiana : '''Trzymam cię za słowo. :) '''Alysha : Spoko. Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : Już nie mogę się doczekać obietnicy Phil'a. JAK BĘDZIE SIĘ DO MNIE PRZYSTAWIAŁ TO TAK GO URZĄDZĘ, ŻE GO MATKA RODZONA NIE POZNA. >OOO Phil : '''Szanujmy się... nie zamierzam się z nią bzykać. Jeszcze nie. Wyzwanie '''Don : '''Tatiana, zostajesz płatnikiem i będziesz mogła wybrać, kto zostanie wyeliminowany dzisiejszego wieczoru. '''Tatiana : Cieszy mnie to. ;) Don : '''Jako, że jego zepsół umoczył - Antek, twój czek trafia automatycznie do kasy pancernej! Podziękuj kolegom i koleżankom. '''Liam : Nie ma za co. -.- Antek : '''Ech... :/ '''Don : Nie przedłużajmy. Wracamy do willi! Wracają... Pokój Zwierzeń Antek : Muszę dopilnować, żeby na obradach znaleźli się też Evelynn i Liam. Obydwu nie lubię, a że są "trudnejszymi" rywalami, może spowodować, że Tatiana wywali któreś z nich. Willa - Pokój Złotych Alysha : Zapraszamy wszystkich na striptiz w wykonaniu Phil'a!!! Liam : Nie skorzystam, jeszcze zwymiotuję. ;/ Alysha : Twoja strata. Liam : '''Żadna strata. :x '''Alysha : '''Dobra, zamknij ryj i wynocha. '''Phil : No ale moment ludzie, chce tylko dziewczyny mieć na widowni. A najlepiej tylko ciebie. -__- Alysha : '''To nie koncert życzeń chłopczyku. ;* '''Tatiana : '''Ty chyba nie wpuszczasz nikogo za darmo?! FORSA NAJPIERW! '''Kimberly : Pfff... pazerność. ;d Tatiana : Płacisz, czy robisz wypad? Kimberly : No dobra, płacę. Ile się należy? Tatiana : '''500 dolców. '''Kimberly : Pojebało? Alysha : '''JA JESTEM ORGANIZUJACJA I JA USTALAM CENY! 100 wystarczy. ;) '''Kimberly : '''No, i to właśnie rozumiem. B) '''Cindy : Niech wam będzie, ale ten seans ma być zajebisty. Alysha : '''Będzie, będzie. Poza striptizem w planie mamy okazję podziwiać nagiego Olivera loszeczki. Ale to za dopłatą 50 dolarów. '''Kimberly : '''Płacę. '''Cindy : '''Płacę i wymagam. :P '''Evelynn : A mnie nikt nie zaprasza? <3 Alysha : Żartujesz?! Nigdy w życiu. :O Isabella : 'Zepsułabyś coś, znając ciebie. -.- '''Evelynn : '''Może bym im tylko "coś" ucięła, ale poza tym byłabym grzeczna. <3 '''Tatiana : '"Coś" czyli? '''Evelynn : '''Coś, dzięki czemu byłaś w brzuszku twojej mamy. <3 '''Cindy : '''Wystarczy tego cackania się z tobą, wypierdalaj bo cie tu nikt nie lubi. '''Evelynn : Z przyjemnością opuszczę to miejsce, miej się na baczności Cindy. <3 Cindy : Uważaj, z kim zadzierasz. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : 'Chryste Maryjo, jak ja jej nie znoszę! Zołzowata kurwa udająca cnotkę. Mogłaby zrezygnować, dała by każdemu spokój. '''Evelynn : '''Cindy jeszcze pożałuje, że tak mnie obraża. Jest następną osobą na mojej liście do strasznego zakończenia uczestnictwa tutaj. <3 Skarbiec ''Zieloni wchodzą do Skarbca. 'Don : '''Witam was Zieloni! Przegraliście, więc musicie się dzisiaj z kimś pożegnać. Jedną z trzech zagrożonych eliminacją osób jest Antek - wasz kapitan, jego czek automatycznie trafia do szkrzynki. '''Antek : '''Meh... ;/ '''Don : '''Macie 15 minut, aby podać jeszcze dwie osoby, które pojadą z Tatianą i Antkiem na obrady. Jeśli nie zdążycie, decyzje podejmie za was Tatiana. Czas, start. ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. 'Antek : '''Okej. Jestem już zagrożony, więc poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za tym, żeby do skrzynki trafił Terrence? ''Nikt. 'Antek : '''Kto jest za Aishą? ''Nikt. 'Antek : '''Kto za Fatihem? ''1 osoba. 'Antek : '''Kto za Kimberly? ''3 osoby. 'Antek : '''Kto za Cindy? ''5 osób. 'Antek : '''Kto za Liam'em? ''7 osób. 'Antek : '''Kto za Evelynn? ''7 osób. '''Antek : '''No i mamy wyniki. Ja, Liam i Eve. Ktoś przeciw? '''Liam : '''Ja, of course. Nie zgadzam się, powinna być zagrożona Cindy! -,- '''Cindy : Przymknij się! Evelynn : Też tak uważam! Cindy do skrzynki! <3 Cindy : Nie! Rozpoczyna się awantura, słychać ją na pół kilometra. Cindy, Evelynn i Liam wzajemnie się obrażają, a reszta próuje przekrzyczeć każdego. Crystal : 'O kurde, co tam się dzieje? :o '''Tatiana : '''gównoburza, ofc. ;) ''W tym samym czasie w Skarbcu... 'Evelynn : '''Momencik! Ja mam przecież Złotą Kłódkę! <3 '''Wszyscy : '''CO?! O___O ''Evelynn pokazuje wszystkim Złotą Kłódkę. '''Evelynn : '''Zatkało kakao? <3 '''Kimberly : '''Skąd to masz?! '''Evelynn : Byłam z was dzisiaj najlepsz w wyzwaniu, więc ją dostałam. <3 Aisha : Co?! To nie fair! Dlaczego my nic o tym nie wiemy?! Evelynn : '''W regulaminie pisze, że nie musimy się przyznawać do otrzymania Złotej Kłódki przed eliminacjami. Możecie mi wylizać frajerzy! <3 '''Wszyscy : DON! Don : '''Mówi prawdę, sorki. '''Evelynn : '''Także, bye bye Cindy! <3 '''Cindy : Zniszczę cię! >O Cindy rzuca się na Evelynn. Całą olbryzmią awanturę przerywa niespodziewany trzask w drzwiach i pojawienie się w skarbcu Alyshy. Alysha : 'CISZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Wszyscy się przerazili i znieruchomieli, nawet prowadzący. '''Alysha : '''Oglądam mój serial i nie słyszę niczego, bo wielcy zamożni państwo spinają do siebie nawzajem. Ogar kurwa. >:( '''Evelynn : '''Wydupiaj stąd! <3 '''Alysha : CO?! Alysha bierze do ręki duży młot i patrzy złowrogo na Evelynn. Alysha : '''Co mówiłaś? '''Evelynn : Nic. Za chwilę wejdziecie przecież, spokojnie. <3 Alysha : '''Pilnuj się. :) '''Don : Decyzja podjęta? Fatih : '''Liam, Antek, Cindy. '''Don : Oki. Cindy : '''No nie!! ;-; '''Evelynn : Powodzenia na obradach! <3 Liam : Zamknij pysk, bo masz nieświeży oddech. Antek : Zamilcz na wieki. Błagam... ;_; Don : Zapraszam Złotych! Złoci wchodzą do Skarbca. Don : 'Tatiano, oto trzy osoby, z którymi udasz się na obrady i wybierzesz kogoś z nich do eliminacji: *''Antek - wrzuca jego czek *''Liam - wrzuca jego czek'' *''Cindy - wrzuca jej czek'' '''Tatiana : '''A gdzie Evelynn?! '''Evelynn : '''Tutaj! <3 '''Alysha : '''Czemu ona nie jest zagrożona?! >O '''Evelynn : Złota Kłódeczka! <3 Wszyscy : '''Co?! '''Isabella : Przecież tak nie można! To wbrew zasadom! ;d Don : '''Sorki, ale takie niestety reguły. Osoba, która otrzyma Złotą Kłódkę nie musi się ujawniać przed nominacjami. '''Phil : I teraz nam to mówisz? -_- Tatiana : No okej, niech będzie. Kiedy obrady? Don : Za 10 minut wyruszacie. Reszta zawodników jest już dzisiaj bezpieczna. Do zobaczenia na ceremonii. Wychodzą ze Skarbca... Pokój Zwierzeń Tatiana : A już szykowałam mowę, którą pożegnam Evelynn... niestety, nie dzisiaj. ;-; Obrady Pół godziny później... zawodnicy dojechali do eleganckiej meksykańskiej restauracji. Po skończonym posiłku przyszedł czas na rozmowy. Tatiana : '''W porządku. Najpierw się zapytam, z jakiego powodu tutaj jesteście? '''Antek : '''Ja dlatego, że byłem kapitanem i przegraliśmy. XD '''Cindy : Ja jestem tutaj, bo ta dziwka Eve ochroniła się Złotą Kłódką, wkopała mnie łajza. Liam : A ja dlatego, że moja drużyna jest strasznie niekompetentna i niewyrozumiała, po prostu dupiata. ;u; Tatiana : '''Aha. No a dlaczego mam was zatrzymać? '''Antek : Wydaje mi się, że jestem najmniej groźnym przeciwnikiem z naszej trójki. Cindy i Liam to twarde sztuki i nie poddaliby się tak szybko. Tatiana : '''Co to znaczy, że poddaliby się? ;o '''Antek : '''No, nic. xd '''Liam : Jestem ogarnietym, inteligentnym i pewnym siebie graczem, który jest idealnym kandydatem do sojuszu z tobą. Razem nikt by nam nie podskoczył. Cindy : '''A ja mam z tobą dużo wspólnych cech. Obydwie nie lubimy Evelynn, jesteśmy ogarnięte, przebiegłe i silne. Myślę, że gdybyśmy ze sobą współpracowały, to mogłybyśmy spotkać się w finale. '''Tatiana : Mogę teraz wziąć jedną osobę na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Wybieram Liama. Liam : '''Ok. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Liam : To może być dobry znak. Mam nadzieję, że ta dziunia zgodzi się na "tymczasowy" sojusz. ;) Tatiana : '''Wzięłam go, bo jest taki tajemniczy, ale i pewny siebie oraz dumny. Ciekawe, jaką ma strategię na przetrwanie. Obrady '''Tatiana : '''Dlaczego Cindy lub Antek powinni odlecieć? '''Liam : '''Bo to cienkie patałachy, które robią z siebie pseudo-gwiazdeczki. Proste. '''Tatiana : '''Mhm... a jaką masz strategię na przetrwanie? '''Liam : Udawanie niedostępnego do czasu połączenia drużyn, lubię konstruować różne pułapki, więc jestem bardzo przydatnym członkiem dla zepsołu. Poza tym, obserwuję każdego i notuję, jacy się wydają. Tatiana : Poważnie? Robię dokłądnie to samo! I co na razie ustaliłeś? Liam : '''Jeśli chodzi o moją drużynę, to najtrudniejszymi rywalami mogą być Fatih oraz Evelynn, zaś najsłabszymi ogniwami są Antek i Aisha. To taka dwójka frajerów. :) '''Tatiana : A jeśli chodzi o mój zespół? Liam : Myślę, że ty, Isabella, Alysha i Phil stanowicie mocnych konkurentów. Dlatego też zaproponowałbym ci sojusz. Tatiana : 'No dobrze, dzięki za tą chwilę. Wracajmy już. ''Wracają do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń 'Tatiana : '''Chyba podjęłam decyzję, ale jeszcze trochę to przemyślę, tak na spokojnie. '''Liam : '''Jeśli uwierzy, że naprawdę chciałbym prosić ją o sojusz, to jest idiotką. Żałosne. Eliminacje ''Za ogrodem willowym stoi trójka zagrożonych, reszta zawodników siedzi. Po chwili przychodzi Don z Tatianą. 'Don : '''Dobry wieczór, rozpoczynamy trzecie eliminacje. Dzisiaj przgerali Zieloni, a anulowany zostanie czek jednej z tych trzech osób - Liama, Cindy lub Antka. Wszystko zależy od Tatiany. Oddaję jej głos. Komu oddasz pierwszy czek? '''Tatiana : '''Długo się nad tym zastanawiałam, ale jednak dam szansę tej osobie. Osobie, którą szanuję za nienawiść do pewnej wyjątkowo okropnej dziewczyny. Zapraszam do mnie Cindy. ''Cindy uśmiechnięta podchodzi. '''Tatiana : Może i będziesz trudnym konkurentem po połączeniu drużyn, ale zdecydowanie oddam ci czek. :) Cindy : 'Dzięki. :) ''Cindy przytula Tatianę i odbiera swój czek. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cindy : '''Cieszy mnie ta decyzja. A jeśli wyrzuci dzisiaj tego przemądrzałego marudę to będę jej ogromnie wdzięczna. ;) Eliminacje '''Tatiana : Okej, teraz może być trudniej. Antek, jesteś taki miły i koleżeński, ale nie wiadomo, czy przydałbyś mi się na coś. Za to Liam jest bardzo pewny siebie i mógłby porządnie skopać wszystkim tyłki. Don : Ostatnie słowo należy do ciebie. Kto odbierze drugi czek? Tatiana : 'Hm.... no, zapraszam Antka. ''Antek się uśmiecha i podchodzi. Liam jest zdenerwowany. '''Tatiana : Mam do ciebie prośbę. Antek : '''Tak? :) '''Tatiana : Nie gniewaj się, proszę. Don - to jego czek anuluj. Wszyscy : '''O_O '''Antek : Oooooo.... :( Don : Decyzja zapadła. Antek, twój czekaj zostaje anulowany. Anuluje jego czek. Tatiana : Liam może będzie ciężkim rywalem, ale z ciebie nie miałabym żadnego pożytku. Wybacz. :/ Antek : 'Dobrze, nie gniewam się. Najważniejsze, to przyjąć porażkę z godnością. :) ''Odbiera czek i odchodzi. 'Antek : '''Narka! ^^ '''Wszyscy : '''Pa. ''Liam jest wyraźnie zadowolony. 'Tatiana : '''No, chodź Liam. Odbierz swój czek. ''Liam podchodzi i odbiera swój czek. '''Liam : '''Bardzo dobra robota. Dzięki. '''Tatiana : Nie ma sprawy. Do tematu sojuszu jeszcze wrócimy. ;) Liam : 'Okej. '''Don : '''Zostało was czternaście. Jutro czeka was kolejne wyzwanie i kolejne eliminacje. Idźcie spać, do zobaczenia rano. ''Idą do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Tatiana : '''Musiałam go zostawić. Taki potencjał nie może pójść na marnę. Sorki Antek. '''Liam : '''A jednak jest skończoną kretynką. Hah! Wszystko z niej wyciągnę, a potem bezlitośnie załatwie! >) '''Cindy : Trochę się zawiodłam, że nie wypadł Liam, ale przynajmniej ja tu nadal jestem i mam szansę wygrać. Willa - Pokój Złotych Oliver kładzie się do łóżka, ale wtedy podchodzi do niego Alysha. Alysha : '''Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Miałeś coś wykonać. '''Oliver : O nie... Alysha : Masz, sprawdzamy. Alysha daje mu gazetki pornograficzne. (please) Alysha : '''No, czyli jednak żyjesz! Gratulacje! :P '''Oliver : Możesz mnie już zostawić? '''Alysha : '''Dobrych snów. ^^ '''Oliver : '''Nara. ;-; Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2